This application generally relates to packing tapes, and more particularly to packing tapes which include perforated members allowing users to easily tear the packing tapes to open a package.
Packing tapes are shown in the prior art for sealing letters, cans, cartons, or for wrapping and sealing packages of various descriptions such as newspapers, periodicals and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,026 to Roden, issued Jul. 9, 1912, a sealing strip is shown for use in sealing a can or carton. A thread or cord is designed to run along the longitudinal length of the sealing strip so that the can or carton can be opened by pulling on the free end of the cord, causing it to fracture the sealing strip along the length thereof. The thread or cord is located on the bottom surface of the tape and is secured in position by a thin strip of paper which extends longitudinally on the bottom surface of the sealing strip over the cord. The strip of paper is pasted flat to the bottom surface of the sealing strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,385 to Humphner, issued Nov. 20, 1956, shows a draw tape having a tear filament located on the underside of the tape which extends longitudinally of the underside and which is united thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,120 to Getzin, issued Dec. 26, 1967, shows a length of packaging material for packaging filter elements which has a tear ribbon fastened to the bottom surface of the packaging material to facilitate tearing for opening the package.
In each of the above references, a cord or filament is pasted or otherwise affixed to the bottom surface of the tape or packaging strip, adding to the cost and complexity of manufacture. Also, the tear area or portion of the tape is not clearly visible to the user from the top surface of the tape.
It would be desirable to provide easier to use and more reliable packing tapes. Intended advantages of the disclosed articles of manufacture and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.